Creation of a Space Marine
Geneseed: the Ghosts of Retribution's geneseed is harvested once every 10 years, by a number equal to the number of active marines at the close of each decade. Geneseed may sometimes be corrupted or undeveloped, this is determined by a roll. Geneseed is also earned whenever Marines fall, with the quantity earned being decided by the GM. Biological: It costs 1 geneseed to turn a regular Initiate into a regular Space Marine, with a small chance of death. See Also: Squad Definitions Wargear: It costs 1 wealth to purchase 1 suit of Carapace Armour (includes Boltgun, Bolt Pistol and Mono-knife, cost also includes 10% of a Tactical heavy weapon* (1 Tactical heavy weapon per 10 Scouts/Battle Brothers)). It costs 2 wealth to purchase 1 suit of Power Armour (Scouts awarded Power Armour become Tactical Marines). It costs 10 wealth to purchase 1 suit of Terminator Armour (only Veterans may wear Terminator armour, cost also includes Storm Bolter, Power Fist and 20% of an Assault Cannon/Heavy Flamer/Cyclone Launcher). It costs 10 wealth to Purchase 1 suit of Revenant Armour (only Battle Brothers or Veterans, handpicked by Chapter Master and/or Scout Master Geron may wear Revenant Armour). It costs 2 wealth to purchase 1 Jump Pack (only Battle Brothers or Veterans may wear Jump Packs, at which point they become Assault Marines or Vanguard Veterans, respectively. May only be used with Power Armour). It costs 4 wealth to purchase a Devastator heavy weapon* (only Battle Brothers may use Devastator heavy weapons, at which point they become a Devastator Marine with Heavy Weapon. May only be used with Power Armour). It costs 10 wealth to purchase Heroic honours, this includes all the symbols vefitting a captain, such as ornamental armour, iron halo, personal banners and a unique weapon (this is the defining part of the honours). Promoting marines to the rank of Captain requires Heroic honours or an available heroic weapon (as when this is presented to a marine he inherits all his predecessors honours and armour (or what's left of it, reforged into a new suit). It costs 10 wealth to purchase a Crozius Arcanun. Promoting marines to Chaplain requires a Crozius Arcanum, a special Rod of Office for Chaplains only, the price also includes the costs of the Chaplains personalised armour, skull helm and rosarius. *A Tactical heavy weapon and Devastator heavy weapon are functionally identical, although differ in battlefield use. Standard Training: Once an Initiate becomes a Space Marine, he can become either: +Scout (1W) - more suited for indirect warfare, scouting and special missions +Tactical Marine (2W) - created for war, a lot more durable There is no required time limit for scout to become a full brother. A Battle Brother may become a Veteran through the GM’s discretion. Specialist Training: If a marine shows particular promise as a Techmarine or an Apothecary, he may undergo specialist training to become fully trained in that field. The GM decides how many Scouts show promise in either field. Techmarine: The marine is sent to Mars or some other major forgeworld for 10 years, and when he returns he is a Techmarine, having created his own weaponry and Artificer Armour, he will use no other armour. Apothecary:The marine is schooled by the Master Apothecary in the art of healing Space Marines, this process costs 5 wealth (includes Power Armour and Apothecary tools). An Apothecary may only wear power armour. Librarian Training: When an Initiate has psykic potential, he is put through a different augmentation procedure than the non-psykics, designed to aid his mental prowess, once this procedure is over (and if he has survived), the aspirant will be taught for 5 years and then will become a Librarian, complete with Power Armour, psykic hood, and Force Weapon. A Librarian may use Power Armour or Terminator Armour. It costs 10 geneseed and 12 wealth(Heroic weapon + Power Armour) to turn a psykic Initiate into a Librarian, with a small chance of death. Chaplains: Chaplains are particularly zealous marines who will be chosen by hand to become a Chaplain, only Battle Brothers or Veterans may become Chaplains, this promotion costs 10 wealth (Rosarius & Crozius Arcanum). A Chaplain may wear Power Armour or Terminator Armour, and may utilise a Jump Pack (only when in Power Armour). Marines who may be selected as Chaplains are chosen at the discretion of the GM. 30+2d10 Willpower 30+2d10 Weapon skill See Also: *Chapter Genetics Category:Meta Category:Apothecary